wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Strand
The Shining Strand The Shining Strand is a RP-PvP guild based on Defias Brotherhood (EU). It is one of the servers oldest guilds and have existed since before day one, with the exception for a few months during which it collapsed and later reformed itself. The Shining Strand is now defunct. We try to attend as many RP-PvP events as possible and are deeply rooted in Stormwind's political roleplay and act as one of many law-enforcing guilds. We can be contacted on our forums. The current officers are: Fortesgue, Gahalla, Lephia, Ultisna, Illyena and Niriate. Background The Shining Strand is a military organisation focused on reclaiming the northern lands from both the scourge and the forsaken and to protect the remaining nations in the Alliance. Named after one of the most beautiful beaches in Lordaeron. It was founded by a former lord of the Silverpine forest, Otister, and a dwarven priest, Zylo. Zylo became the first High diviner, leader of the strand while Otister took the role of spymaster. Making the both of them two of the most powerful men in Azeroth. The first gathering of the strand was the so called Lakeshire summit, where well over a hundred men and women swore allegiance to them and the cause. Among the officers of the time were the famous Tiberio Dawnspeaker, leader of The Dark Arcanists and acting Minister of Foreign Affairs for The Stormwind Council. The "strand" fought for the defence of the alliance many times under it's first weeks, not only the horde but also the notorious cult known as The Dark Sphere, a organisation that would grow to become one of the city of stormwinds most dangerous enemies. After organising and leading a failed crusade towards the northern lands the strand collapsed and it's members scattered. But a months later, when Zylo returned from some time in solitude, he reformed the Shining Strand with new leadership and strong ties to The Stormwind Council. When The Dark Sphere seized Darkshire The Shining Strand moved in with some other guilds to draw them back. The assault suceeded but the high diviner, Zylo, was lost during the pursuit. After learning of this loss the organisation had no choice than to elect a new High Diviner: Lini Richfield, along with Tiberio Dawnspeaker and Alyssya Reese. When The Dark Portal was about to reopen, Prince Seiken Trollbane smashed the artifact the Dark Sphere was named after. In order to prevent the incredible powers of the artifact to rip the world asunder, unleashed by Seiken's misjudgement, Tiberio gave his life, saving the world from the possible catastrophic effects of the uncontrolled dark energy. After this time Seiken stepped down as Commander of the loardareon regiment giving Military command over to Chrystan, . This co-incided with a structure change to face the oncoming opening of the Dark Portal into Outland. Over this time the guild grew and strived. Lini served as the high diviner for a long time until she finally felt it was time to resign from the position. After a few weeks of restructuring led by the mage Madelyn a new high diviner was finally chosen: Bishop Fortesgue of Stormwind. The first months of his leadership has already proven to be troublesome with the rise of The Black ring and the Hand of Nightmares, both remnants of the former Dark Sphere, and, as if that was not bad enough, the return of the iinfamous cult itself. Prior to the Assault on Northrend TSS disbanded and reformed as Shining Vengeance under guidance of Forestgue and Dahian who had taken charge of military matters after the death of Chrystan Dalakarv. Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)